Prior art in this field consists essentially of various industrial work stations utilized in assembly line situations wherein the transfer of a sewing machine, or other sewing means, into or out of a particular segment of an assembly line is required.
To best knowledge of the inventors, the prior art does not disclose the existence of a sewing machine, or a sewing work station, in combination with a trailer of the type which may be towed by an ordinary car or pick-up truck.
The need for such a mobile sewing work station has been particularly long-felt in the marine area, especially as it relates to sailboats. As may be appreciated, it is a difficult matter to transport the sails of a ship (or, on occasion, the ship itself) to a remote location for purposes of repair. Rather, the process of mending a torn sail could be considerably simplified if the required sewing apparatus could be made sufficiently mobile as to be easily hauled to the repair site. Such is the intent of the present invention.
In addition to the above utility in the marine area, there are other applications in which it is highly advantageous to possess the capability of bringing the required sewing means to a site at which mending is to occur.